Painting Pavements
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: "Don't…don't leave me. Not tonight." Quinn pleaded. Rachel/Quinn Santana/Brittany. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Painting Pavements

**Summary:** "Don't…don't leave me. Not tonight." Quinn pleaded. Rachel/Quinn Santana/Brittany.

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, implied Finn/Quinn and Finn/Rachel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ok, see you after class." Quinn smiled shyly at Finn, pecking him on the cheek. He grinned, walking away, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. From across the hallway, Quinn's soft hazel eyes connected with hard chocolate ones. Rachel glared at her, her face like stone. Quinn rolled her eyes, slamming her locker door shut. Rachel had every right to be jealous. Finn had chosen Quinn over her, after all. What could she say? She was prettier. Not that she thought Rachel wasn't pretty. No, Rachel actually had a certain beauty to her. It's just that Quinn had more. She was more popular, and most likely more street smart. The only thing Rachel had on her was her voice.

"Quinn? Hey, tubers!" She heard Santana bark. She snapped out of her thoughts, turning her attention to the Latina, who gave her a strange look. "So what do you say? You, Hudson, me, and Britt? The movie tonight? Are we still on?" Santana asked.

"Oh! Uh…I thought you hated Finn?" Quinn pointed out, glaring as Rachel slammed her locker shut and stormed away. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Brittany says I should be nice to him." She shrugged, clutching her books to her chest.

"Yeah, Finn's place." Quinn replied.

"See you then." Santana nodded, walking off to the cafeteria.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You should tell her." Brittany bluntly said, putting her hair in a ponytail. Rachel looked at her, biting the inside of her cheek. "She thinks you're jealous of her, because Finn chose her over you." Rachel scoffed. She could care less who Finn got together with…as long as it wasn't Quinn. "But I know you're jealous of Finn because he has Quinn and you don't." She shrugged, thinking over the blonde's words. It was true. "You should come on Fondue For Two, tell her how you feel. You can help me convince Lord Tubbington to stop smoking." Brittany suggested**.**

"Maybe." Rachel nodded. She knew it wasn't going to happen. She'd just make an idiot of herself.

"Or you can come to Finn's tonight. Quinn will be there. San and I are going to have a double movie date with them. You should come. Lord Tubbington's coming." She added, staring at her short friend blankly.

"Oh…thanks. Sure." Rachel smiled.

"Look hot." Brittany grinned, patting Rachel's head before exiting the bathroom. As soon as she was out, she took out her cell phone and texted Santana.

**Brittany: I invited Rachel for 2nite.**

**Santana: What? Y?**

**Brittany: Cuz she likes Quinn.**

**Santana: You're kidding**

**Brittany: No.**

**Santana: How did I not see this**

**Brittany: Maybe your gaydar is broken.**

**Santana: That's impossible**

**Brittany: Maybe not. I invited Lord Tubbington 2. I think we should hav an intervention.**

**Santana: Y?**

**Brittany: He's smokin again :(**

**Santana: Srry :(**

**Brittany: Thx. I'll see u 2nite?**

**Santana: Yep. Bye 3**

**Brittany: Byeeeeeeee3**

**That Night**

"You what?" Quinn growled, advancing on Brittany.

"I invited Rachel. It's not like she had any plans. It's ok." Brittany explained. Quinn fumed.

"Hey, come on, Quinn. It's fine, Rachel and I are still friends." Finn interjected, trying to calm his girlfriend down. Luckily the small brunette had not yet arrived. Quinn glared at Brittany, about ready to rip her head off. She didn't want Rachel with them. She was no doubt going to be all over Finn, if she got the chance. _And then he might fall back in love with her, and I might lose him forever and i…_thoughts ran through her head and she began to panic. Brittany's bottom lip began to quiver, and she hid herself in Santana's arms just as she came out of the bathroom.

"What happened? What'd you say to her?" Santana demanded, glaring at Finn accusingly, running her hands up and down Brittany's back. Finn gapped, speechless.

"Why do you always have to blame everything on me?" He stuttered.

"Because you're to blame for everything that's gone wrong since Glee Club started." Santana retorted, sneering at him. Finn looked to Quinn, pleading for help. She only shrugged, agreeing with Santana. It was true. He had done a lot of things wrong. He'd messed up more times than she could count. Not to mention that he and Rachel had lost them their chance of glory with their stupid kiss.

"Quinn?" He asked, blinking at her. She only stared at him, one perfect eyebrow raised. "Wait…you…you think she's right?" He asked incredulously, furrowing his eyebrows. She shrugged, biting her tongue. Finn looked from her to Santana, confused. "Wait…what? Why do you date me, then?"

_Shit,_ thought Quinn. "That's not the point…" She began, but he cut her off.

"It's because of Rachel, isn't it? It's because you can't stand to see her happy. You can't stand to see anyone happy…except yourself. But ask yourself, Quinn. Are you really happy? Are you as happy as Kurt and Blaine are? Are you as happy as Santana and Brittany are, even though they aren't even a couple?" He sneered, moving away from her.

"Hey, watch yourself, Hudson." Santana growled, pointing a finger at him.

"No, you stay away from me. You may have issues, Santana, but that doesn't make them any more important than anyone else's. What, does being a lesbian freak come with your own pity party?" Finn harshly shot back, anger building up inside him. He heard a small choke behind him, and saw Kurt standing at the foot of the stairs, mouth slightly ajar. "Oh, Kurt, I didn't mean…" But it was too late. Kurt had already run up the stairs, tears building up in his eyes. "Shit…" Finn muttered. Brittany held Santana, who had to hold her breath for a solid minute before breathing, or else tears would've poured down her cheeks. Finn's words may not have bruised her exterior, but they stung on the inside. Finn turned to Quinn, fuming. "This is your fault. If you hadn't gotten all physco bitch after you got pregnant, none of this would be happening. Just get out; all of you." He ordered, motioning to the door. Brittany took Santana out to her car, where Santana could finally let her emotions take over. But Quinn stood there, not moving. "I said get out, Quinn." Again, she stood there, letting his words sink in. _My fault…_she thought. "Get the hell out of here, Fabray!" He gave her a light shove, and she moved about an inch. Finally, the fury building up to him to an exploding point, he gave her a hard shove out the door, and she crashed to the pavement, where she lay right by a now knocked over Rachel Berry.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, propping herself up by her elbows, her eyes instantly filling with worry at the sight of the beautiful, broken girl before her.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I know, Finn probably isn't one for physical violence in a relationship, but hey, it's fan fiction, right? Tell me if the characters are to OOC or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place after 3x07- "I Kissed A Girl". Santana had just been kicked out. We'll pretend that Quinn and Finn were dating, not Rachel and Finn. Yes? Yes.**

**Previously**

_"Quinn?" Rachel asked, propping herself up by her elbows, her eyes instantly filling with worry at the sight of the beautiful, broken girl before her._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm sorry…" Quinn mumbled, wiping the tears off of her face. Rachel got up from the ground, dusting her skirt off. She held out her hand for the blonde girl, who refused and lifted herself off of the walkway. Her shoulder was bleeding from when she had hit the cement ground, and she had bruises lining her jaw line.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Rachel demanded, looking over Quinn's usually flawless skin.

"I'm fine. It was an argument…" Quinn assured, flinching with every word she spoke. But Rachel didn't buy. In less than a second, she was at Finn's door, knocking rapidly. He answered, his face grim. He caught sight of Quinn, and instantly felt ashamed of himself.

"Quinn, I-" He tried to gather her into his arms, but she pushed him away, cringing. "I'm sorry." He apologized, running a hand through his hair. Sorry? That's all you've got? Quinn thought, furious. Hands that used to be soft and caressing were now rough and violent. Lips that used to speak compliments and words of reassurance were now tainted with words of anger and hate. Eyes that had once looked at her with love and care sliced through her soul.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady, Finn?" Rachel growled, pushing him away from Quinn. "Stay away from her." She ordered, protectively stepping in front of the girl. He sat himself down on his porch steps, throwing his head in his heads. Rachel turned to Quinn, her eyes going soft. "Do you need a ride home?" She asked, hoping for her to say yes. Quinn looked around, and remembered that Finn had picked her up. She nodded reluctantly, not saying a word. They left Finn there, climbing into Rachel's sedan. Santana and Brittany were parked right in front of her, and Finn's car behind her. "Probably should learn to get out of parallel parking once I get into it, huh?" She mumbled, stuck. Lightly, she beeped her horn, telling Brittany and Santana to drive.

In their car, Santana had tear stained cheeks, sitting in Brittany's lap in the drivers seat. "I think we should get home, Manhands is getting antsy." Santana spoke, not lifting her head from Brittany's shoulder.

"Do you want to sit on my lap the way home?" Brittany asked, knowing the answer. Before Santana could give a reply, she was already driving, wrapping her arms around Santana to get a good grip on the wheel. Lord Tubbington had taken the passengers seat anyway.

After they had started driving, Rachel thankfully started the ignition, and they were off. The car ride was solemn for the most part, until Quinn spoke. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, not looking at Rachel. "I mean, I've stolen every boy you've ever had. I've made your life a living hell. I've said some awful things to you. I don't get it. You should hate me." She said, frustrated.

Rachel thought for a moment, biting her lip. "Well, everyone deserves a friend once in a while, Quinn. Even if they don't get along all the time." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "And I don't hate you. I've said it before, and I'm saying it now. I don't hate you." Quite the opposite, she thought to herself with a smile. "I don't know…it's just that, there's something so heartbreaking about seeing someone cry who doesn't deserve it." She added. Quinn looked at her, confused. "Even though I wasn't there, I know that you didn't deserve…this." Rachel motioned to her jaw and arm.

"He's right though…It is all my fault; everything that's been going on. If I hadn't gotten pregnant…" Quinn mumbled, throwing her head in her hands. Rachel stopped the car short.

She wanted to say so many reasons as to why Quinn was wrong. Because she was perfect and nothing so perfect could be blamed for anything. Because the night she got pregnant wasn't her fault, and she knew it. Puck was a good guy; he wouldn't force anything on anyone. But there was to much alcohol that night. Too much sex appeal. Too much of Puck's sex hormones taking over. Because Quinn was going through a lot at the moment. Because of so much more. "It isn't your fault." It was all Rachel could manage to say. Quinn looked away from her. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to her house.

"Thanks…" Quinn mumbled quickly, gathering her stuff and opening the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, starting the car again. Quinn looked at her expectantly. "Be good to yourself, ok?" She raised an eyebrow. Quinn nodded, shrugging. "I'm serious, Fabray." She added. Quinn gave a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she drove off, leaving Quinn standing there to think. Why was Rachel being so damn nice to her? She'd done every mean imaginable thing to her. She'd stolen her boyfriend. Ganged up on her. Told her off to the point of bringing her to tears. Slapping her.

"What makes Rachel Berry tick?" She asked herself, walking up to her house. She walked through the door, dropping her stuff on the floor and heading up to her room.

"Quinn, is that you?" Her mothers voice called. Soon, her mother came from around the corner, smiling. As soon as she got a sight of Quinn, the smile vanished. "What happened to you, sweetie?" She asked worriedly, putting a hand to her daughters jaw. "Who did this?" She demanded.

"No one, mom. Finn and I were just hanging out in his backyard, and he was pushing me on his old swing. I fell off and hit the ground." Quinn shrugged, quickly making up a story. She didn't want to make any more drama than what was already happening. "It's no big deal. I'll be washed up before dinner." She added, smiling as much as she could without damaging her jaw any further.

"Alright, you do that sweetie." Her mom grinned slightly, still looking at her face suspiciously.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, did you tell her?" Brittany asked over the phone, lying on her bed while petting Lord Tubbington. Rachel sighed from the other line.

"No, Brit. I gave as many hints as I could, though." Rachel supplied, sounding hopeful to satisfy her blonde friend.

"Oh, hold on, I've got another call." Brittany said, pressing the hold button. "Hello?" She asked. Her face lit up. "Hey San!" She smiled. "No, Lord Tubbington's here." She answered, her smiling getting wider. "And I've got Rachel on the other line."

"Should I be worried that you're talking to Berry a lot lately?" Santana asked, giggling.

"You shouldn't." Brittany replied, laughing. "Hold on, let me connect you with Rachel." With that, she connected the calls into a three way. "Hey guys!" Brittany laughed.

"So is what I've heard true, Berry?" Santana asked, eager to hear the truth.

"It depends on what you heard." Rachel replied, shrugging.

"You've got the hots for Fabray?" Santana said. Rachel was silent, and Santana knew she had guessed right. "Holy crap. I though I'd never see the day." She laughed. "Hold on, I've got another call." Santana put them on hold, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, San." Quinn's voice rang through her ears.

"Oh, tubers. What's up?" Santana asked. "Hold on, I'm talking to Rachel and Brit. Give me a minute." She connected the four calls. "Ok, guys. Quinn's here." With that, Rachel hung up as fast as she could. "Oh, well ok."

"She probably had to shave her arms." Brittany said, completely serious.

"Brit, do you mind if I come over? I need to talk to you. Something's happened." Santana timidly asked, worry flooding her words.

"Yeah, of course." Brittany replied, confused.

"Be there in a few." The two girls hung up, leaving Quinn with an unanswered question. What makes Rachel Berry tick?


	3. Chapter 3

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, opening the door and taking her Latina girlfriend in her arms. "You're all wet. It's pouring out." She pointed out, shutting the door behind her. Santana stood before her, shaking and shivering, wiping falling tears from her cheeks. Santana shivered, sniffling. "Did someone hurt you?" Santana shrugged.

"I finally came out to my grandma, Britt. She kicked me out." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm proud of you." Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

"She isn't. I'm homeless." Santana said through blurry eyes, tears spilling over.

"No you aren't." Brittany took Santana's hand and led her upstairs, where they entered the guest room. "It isn't much, but it's got a bed, and a closet." She shrugged, standing in the doorway. "You can stay here for as long as you need." She added, smiling. Santana turned to her, tears in her eyes, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Britt." She sobbed, silently shaking into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled, rubbing her back with her hand.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Rachel checked her phone. Five missed calls; Quinn Fabray. She sighed, throwing it back on her bed. She couldn't talk to her until she was ready. What did Quinn want, anyway? It wasn't like they were…friends, right? One drive home shouldn't have changed anything. Her phone rang again. Quinn Fabray. She picked up, sighing. "Hello?" She asked, trying to keep her voice at bay. Quinn's melodic voice sang through the phone on the other line.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Quinn." She said, sounding as if she had rehearsed this. "I hadn't actually expected you to pick up the phone." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, hey. What's up?" Rachel casually asked, starting to play with her hair nervously. What could Quinn possibly want from her? To insult her? To call her up and say awful things like Quinn and Santana did for so many years?

"I just wanted to say thanks. Really. If you hadn't offered me a ride home, I might not have gotten out the way I did. So…thanks. I wanna make it up to you." Quinn sighed, biting her bottom lip. What if Rachel said no? Even worse, what if she said yes? What would she do then? "Listen, I'm not expecting you to say yes after all I've done to you. I was just hoping. It just feels like the right thing to do, you know? Do you want to go to Breadsticks tonight?" She added, hoping to win the small brunette over. Rachel's heart sped up at the mention of going somewhere with Quinn, alone.

"I-uh-well…yeah!" Rachel smiled, jumping off of her bed and heading towards her closet. She said good-bye, and hung up the phone. "Holy crap…what do I wear?" Her eyes got wide as she stared at the various sweaters and skirts hanging in her closet. "Maybe I should go for something she wouldn't expect…could that be the reason she hates me so much? Cause of the way I dress?" She talked to herself, shuffling through the clothing. "No, of course not. That's no way to judge someone." She sighed, crossing her arms. Her eye caught a sliver of black, and her smile lit up. "Perfect," She grinned, taking it down from the shelf. Her eyes ran over the small black mini skirt, and her smile got bigger.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Quinn gave herself a once over in the mirror, and sighed satisfactory. "This should be fine. It's not like I'm dressing up for her." She shrugged. She wore gray leggings, with a white tank top covered in a long yellow sweater vest. With that, she grabbed her wallet and went out to her car. "Hi, I have a reservation under Fabray." Quinn smiled, walking into the restaurant. The lady at the desk smiled, and led her to her table.

"How many will be dining tonight?" The lady asked, setting down menus.

"Two." Quinn replied, smiling. She caught sight of Rachel entering the restaurant, and a feeling settled into her stomach. "Whoa…" She mumbled, feeling her eyes go wide. Rachel strolled in, smiling shyly. She was wearing a skintight red sleeveless blouse that she had stolen from Shelby, her black mini skirt, and a pair of Brittany's knee-high laced black leather boots. Her hair was curled more than usual, and hung in large ringlets around her shoulders. Her make up was smoky and dark. Quinn felt a familiar feeling between her thighs, and crossed her legs quickly, her eyes growing larger by the second. What the hell was going on? Rachel smiled at her reaction. "Rachel-hi!" Quinn stuttered, motioning the girl to her seat. "Glad you could make it." She smiled, trying not to look up and down Rachel's body. She was actually…attractive.

"Glad you invited me." Rachel grinned.

"Ok, I'm going to get right to it. What the hell? Why are you so nice to me? And don't say it's because you don't hate me. Something's up." Quinn said, her eyes casting a quick glance at the menu before her. "I mean, I've done so much crap to you, and you push it off as if it's nothing. As if I've done nothing wrong." Rachel looked down, biting on her cheek.

_Because I'm in love with you. Because you're so special to me, I can't not forgive you. _"You're just easy to forgive, Quinn." She shrugged, playing with her fingers. Quinn looked at her suspiciously, licking her lips. "Please don't do that, it's distracting." Rachel commented, receiving a raised eyebrow from the perfect blonde. "Or that." Rachel added. Quinn chuckled quietly, crossing her arms. "Thanks."

"Fine. I'll take that answer…for now. Ok, down with the heavy. I am here to make things up to you, so order whatever you want. It's on me." Quinn smiled, taking her menu in her hands. Rachel seemed as though she was going to protest. "Open your mouth to say anything against it, and I'll dump my water in your hair." Quinn giggled, eyeing her glass. Rachel pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, well if it isn't tubers and Manhands." A voice sounded. Both girls turned around to see Brittany and Santana standing by the desk, Santana being the one to make the comment; she was smirking at the two. "Britt and I have a reservation." She shrugged, grinning. With that, the two walked off to their own table, across the restaurant.

"So, what brought on this side of Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked, referring to Rachel's outfit. The smaller girl blushed, looking down at her body.

"I'm just trying to try new things. Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

"…Yeah." Quinn grinned. Halfway through the dinner, she found herself stealing quick glances at the small brunette. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said, getting up from her seat. As she walked past Santana and Brittany's table, she shared a look with Santana, who within a minute, had begun to follow her. "San…have you ever…liked a girl?" Quinn asked, not really thinking at the moment. Santana looked at her, emotionless. "Right. Forgot." Quinn grinned, clapping her hands together. "Umm…I think I might like Rachel." She mumbled, blushing. Santana shrugged.

"She does look hot. I mean…really hot." She breathed. Quinn nodded in agreement. "Ok, ok. Let's see…do you know how to flirt?" Santana asked, almost laughing at her question. Of course Quinn Fabray knew how to flirt. She taught Santana. "Right, right. Ok. Do you know how to kiss?" She asked, grinning. Quinn stared at her blankly. "…Yeah, ok. Well…do you know how to kiss a girl? It's not the same as kissing a boy." This one caught Quinn off guard. "Aha! Ok. Um…crap, I'm going to have to show, aren't I?" Santana sighed. "Ok. You just…you always have to make eye contact. Always. That's important. It shows them that you care and that you want to be there with them." With that, she locked her dark eyes with Quinn's hazel ones. "Then…well, you just have to put a lot of meaning into it. Really show them that you mean to kiss them, and you don't want them to give the kiss back. I'm going to kiss you, ok? Don't freak out, it doesn't mean anything." Santana warned. And suddenly, her lips were on Quinn's, and they moved together with a rhythm.

"Hey, San, what's taking so long…" Brittany asked, bursting through the door. And instantly, she was gone, tears in her eyes at the sight of Santana and Quinn.

"Britt!" Santana gasped, breaking away from Quinn and running after her girlfriend.

Quinn stood there, not moving a muscle. "What the hell just happened?" She asked herself.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of drinks later, the two of them piled into Quinn's car laughing. "Wait, you don't have a car?" Quinn asked, sitting in the drivers seat.

"I walked." Rachel shrugged, giggling. Moments passed, and the two girls were clutching their stomachs, laughing. "You're so drunk." Rachel laughed, light pushing the blonde girl. "I'll drive." She suggested, switching seats with Quinn. Once they were home, (they had missed death by just a foot in a near car collision), the two girls crashed on Quinn's couch, tripping over each other. Quinn looked at Rachel warmly, smiling. She had had seven beers. She kept them in her car in case she ever needed to cut loose or have some fun. Her mom thought they were sodas; she'd kept them in a box meant for coke packaging. Rachel had three. She wasn't sober, but barely drunk. At least she could function. Before she knew it, Quinn had grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Her eyes got wide, but she soon responded enthusiastically. "Your parents…" She started.

"Left for Washington about three hours ago. My uncle's coming tomorrow." Quinn mumbled, trailing kisses down the brunette's neck.

"Quinn, you're drunk." Rachel sighed, trying to push the blonde girl off, only for her to put her weight on her once more. What was she doing? Quinn was kissing her, and she was trying to get away? She might not get another chance like this. But was it right to take advantage of a drunk teenager? Absolutely not. But did she want her more than she cared about rules? Absolutely. Soon, she started kissing her back, and everything else seemed so unimportant.

()()()()()()()()()()()

She was cold. Despite all the covers around her, Santana missed Brittany's warmth. A tear streamed down her face as the scene in Breadsticks replayed in her head. In another moment, she slipped out of the guestroom, grabbing some paper and a pencil from her backpack. She stood outside Brittany's bedroom door, scribbling on the paper:

_Brittany, I'm sorry. I want to explain._

She slipped it under the door, hoping she was still awake. She head a shuffling of feet, and a second later, the paper was slipped back under the door.

_Santana, Ok. I'm listening._

Santana smiled. Again, she wrote something and slipped it under the door.

Brittany, Ok. Quinn wanted to talk to me. She said she liked Berry and she asked me for advice. I asked her if she knew how to kiss a girl, and she didn't, and asked me to show her. It meant nothing. You just had bad timing.

She waited. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Brittany's door flew open and Brittany was clutching onto Santana so tightly Santana thought she just might have suffocated. "Thank God." Brittany breathed, kissing her. "I thought I lost you there for a moment." She smiled.

"Never." Santana grinned, kissing her back. "I got really cold in the guest room all by myself. I was hoping I could come and cuddle with you?" She asked hopefully. Brittany took her hand and led her to the bed, crawling under the covers and waiting for Santana to join her. "What?" Santana asked, seeing Brittany's look as she went to lay down in front of her.

"I know you like to be the big spoon." Brittany smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The Next Day

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel hissed, trying to shake the girl awake. Quinn mumbled, shoving her head deeper into the crook of Rachel's neck. "Quinn I think you're uncle's at the door!" Rachel added. The blonde's eyes snapped open, and she jumped off the couch, wrapping the blanket around her.

"You should go. Out the back door." She warned Rachel, who reluctantly obeyed and was soon gone. There was another knock at the door and Quinn opened it, sighing. "Uncle Reggie!" She smiled, waving at the man at the door. He stared at her, his smile fading.

"Uh…Quinn? Where are you're clothes?" He asked, looking down at the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Oh…uh…I was just going to take a shower when you showed up. Hehe…make yourself at home, I'm going to go and take that shower…" She nervously laughed, stepping out of his way and going upstairs. As she got into the shower, she began to think over what happened last night. "I had sex with Rachel…" She smiled, and then almost choked. "I had sex with Rachel!" She hissed, her eyes getting wide. "What the hell?" She gritted her teeth, pouring some shampoo on her hands. "No…no I didn't. It was a dream. She just stayed over." She tried to tell herself. _Then why were you naked this morning?_ She closed her eyes and sighed. "No…no I'm straight. I'm not interested in girls." _Yeah right._ "Shut up!" She growled at herself. "And I have to see her at school today…" This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn leaned against her car, finishing the last of her homework that she didn't get to do the night before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel walking towards her, and she sighed, packing up her things. "Hey, Quinn." The girl smiled. Quinn licked her lips, turning towards the girl reluctantly.

"Rachel, listen...I was completely drunk. You were drunk. Last night wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the beer." Quinn explained, trying to let the girl down gently, but seeing that she was failing when she saw Rachel's face fall. Rachel tried to protest, but Quinn stopped her. "You're a good girl, Rachel. But...you're a girl." Quinn shrugged.

"And what's wrong with that? Face it, Quinn, you're just afraid to be different from everyone else. Look at Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine. They do it." Rachel argued.

"Yes, and look at how much shit they've been put through!" Quinn hissed.

"Just admit it Quinn, you like girls too!" Rachel shot back.

"As far as they know, i'm as straight as a line." Quinn concluded, storming away from the petite brunette.

**That Night:**

Something was wrong; missing. As Quinn tossed and turned in bed, she felt as if something was missing; like a baby who couldn't fall asleep without it's teddy bear. After an hour of tossing, she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

_"Rachel?" Quinn asked, following the figure of a small girl. Rache's bare feet dragged across the ground, painting the pavement with her blood. "Rachel?" Quinn paniched, rushing to the girl. She went right through her. Surprised, she looked into the girls eyes, and saw do much fear and pain, she felt tears come to her eyes. "Rachel...Rachel...Rachel..." She mumbled, crying. She felt a large shadow fall over her, and her eyes got wide._

Quinn gasped, sitting up in bed. She felt tears run down her face, and sweat against her forehead. She looked around her room, breathing heavily. "So, you like my name?" A voice laughed. Quinn's head shot towards the window, and she swallowed, seeing Rachel sitting on her window sill.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn breathed, throwing a pillow at her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hissed. Rachel laughed, catching the pillow and playing with it in her hands.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream about you. A nightmare, more like." She shrugged, hanging her head. Her voice got smaller and smaller with every word. "My dads are away...I can't sleep in the house by myself...Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked, biting down on her lip and looking at Quinn hopefully. Of course she didn't expect the blonde to say yes; but it was worth a try. And better yet, she had her acting skills and her pursausing skills to make the girl cave if necassary.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn said, licking her lips and shaking her head. Rachel rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"I haven't closed my eyes once since last night, and everytime I try to, the same nightmare keeps coming back." Without an ok from the blonde, Rachel walked over to the bed. Quinn could see tears glistening in the girls eyes. Biting down on her lips, she sighed. Something about seeing the girl cry tore her heart a little bit. "Just...just for tonight. Please?" Rachel pleaded. Quinn nodded her head in defeat, moving over on her bed and letting Rachel climb in next to her. Without even thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around the girls waist, pulling Rachel in closer. She blushed once she saw what she had done, but did nothing to undo it. "Goodnight, Quinnie." Rachel mumbled.

"Goodnight, Rachel..." Quinn said. There were no more nightmares that night.

**The Next Day:**

Quinn's Uncle Reggie was a heavy drinker. And he was abusive when he drank. Why her parents had left him with her, she didn't know. Surely they knew what he was like? Perhaps they only allowed to him to come so he could keep her in line if she stepped a toe out of it. As she sat up in her room, wiping away the tears in her eyes, she flinched everytime she would accidentaly run her hand to hard over the large bruise near her eye.

To get her mind off of the pain, she thought back to the night before. How surprised she was in the morning to find that she hadn't had one nightmare through the night. That she didn't toss or turn. That Rachel had been gone in the morning as quick as she had come at night. She didn't what it was about the small girl; but whatever it was, it had helped her sleep. And she was pretty sure she didn't want to go another night without it. Holding Rachel in her arms; feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she fell asleep, was the greatest medication she had taken in a long time.

"Quinn! What happened?" Rachel asked worriedly, catching Quinn off gaurd as she climbed in through the window, the same way she had done so the night before. She rushed to Quinn's side, sitting down on the bed with her. "Who did this to you?" She asked, examining the girls eye. Quinn averted her gaze, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Quinn. Who did this to you?" She asked again, looking Quinn straight in the eye.

"...My Uncle..." The blonde murmured, hanging her head. Rachel gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Quinnie, you've got to tell someone..." She shook her head, taking Quinn's chin in her hand. "He shouldn't be staying with you." She added, her eyes getting wide. "Why is he staying with you?" She asked. Quinn shrugged in response. The two of them sat in silence for a while, Rachel petting Quinn's hair, and Quinn sitting there, pouting. Soon tears were pouring down the girls face. "Shh...sh, Quinnie..." Rachel cooed, gathering the girl in her arms. She slowly fell back onto the bed, taking Quinn with her. She pulled the covers over them and sighed. "C'mon, get some sleep." She breathed, kissing the top of Quinn's head in a friendly gesture.

"Don't…don't leave me. Not tonight." Quinn pleaded, hiding her face in Rachel's hair.

"Not with him. Never." Rachel replied, caressing the girls back with her fingers. "Shh..." She whispered.

**A/N: Sorry, no Brittana in this chapter. Next one, I promise!**


End file.
